Bidet apparatuses for washing and cleaning body parts (e.g., genital and/or anal regions) with water were originally developed in the form of a bidet that provided a single spray of water from a permanently attached fixture built into a toilet bowl. However, such bidets were expensive and a new generation of attachable bidets with a plurality of nozzles for multiple water sprays was developed. These bidets may be attached to the sitting area of a toilet bowl for washing the body parts of a person, as well as the bidet itself, using water sprayed from the bidet nozzles.
Various attachable bidet designs have provided some of the desired washing and cleaning effects; however, existing bidets fail to address all concerns related to the design and function of bidets. For example, some attachable bidet apparatuses may not be suitable for use with all toilet bowls due to the structural differences or variations present in the connecting portions of the apparatus and the securing holes present on the toilet bowl. In addition, contamination or pollution of the bidet apparatus during use, including the under surfaces of the bidet and the outer surfaces of the nozzles, is a common problem that causes aesthetic and hygienic issues. Cleaning these surfaces may be problematic due to the inconvenience and difficulty in effectively reaching all of the contaminated areas, especially with the way most bidet apparatuses are more or less permanently attached to the toilet bowl. These problems are particularly important in bidets used, for example, by infirm or sick people who have to be especially cautious about maintaining hygiene and preventing infections.
There remains a need for an improved attachable bidet apparatus that allows a user to easily attach and/or clean the apparatus and toilet for aesthetic and hygienic reasons.